Through a Snake Eye
by midoricolubra
Summary: Heather Mackrell is a first year Slytherin at Hogwarts that finds love in all the wrong places, evil in all the right places and siblings that never go away.
1. Arrival

The small girl slowly stepped off the Hogwarts Express, her green eyes glittering with excitement. Behind her a boy closely resembling the girl walked with his nose buried deep in a book.

"First years this way!" A man on the far end of the platform yelled.

"Come on Braiden," the girl said as she took a deep breath in.

"Where are Cammie and Ashton?" Braiden asked as he pulled his nose from out of his book.

"They're probably with their friends or something. Now come on before we get left behind!" the girl complained as she grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him through the crowd.

"Heather! You may be my sister, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Braiden informed as he pulled his shirt free.

"Well, I am older than you."

"We're twins."

"So, I'm a minute older so that makes me older than you."

"Whatever."

Braiden pushed past Heather as he headed towards the man. Heather too began to walk towards the man, until a small girl came running into Heather, knocking them both to the ground. A few laughs were exhcanged through the crowd as the small girl quickly stood up, pulling Heather up with her.

"Watch it!" Heather yelled as she dusted off her robes.

"I'm sorry, these three seventh years pushed me into you," the small girl apologized.

Heather looked over at the boys. The first one was a tall blonde with dark brown eyes. The second, was a brunette with matching brown eyes. The last, was a tall muscular boy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Ashton," Heather sighed.

"Pardon?" the small girl wondered.

"That's just my big brother Ashton," Heather explained, "My name's Heather, Heather Mackrell, first year."

"My name's Charn, Charn Lee. I'm a first year also," Charn smiled widely, "So, Ashton's your brother?"

"Actually, he's my half brother. His dad is different than mine," Heather explained.

"Oh," Charn whispered.

"Oh it's fine though, he's still my brother you know."

"Of course."

"Well we better get over to that guy, he's been yelling at us for the past 10 minutes!"

"I think, if I'm not mistaken, that's Hagrid. I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, it's kind of been a dream of mine. I mean, my," Charn began.

"Can you walk and talk at the same time?" Heather asked as she began walking towards Hagrid.

"Oh yes of course. Anyways, my parents are both muggles, so when I found out about my being a witch, I wanted to be the best I could be. I'd grown up being so different that I really never fit in. So, I guess this is where it starts over, where no one knows me and I can be whoever I want," Charn explicated.

"Alright, alright first years!" Hagrid interrupted, "Everyone board one of the carriages! Four to a carriage! The carriages will then take you to the river where you will load one of the boats and be transported over to the school."

Immediately the students began pushing and shoving to board a carriage. Heather grabbed Charn's sleeve and pulled her through the crowd, looking anxiously for her brother.

"Heather!" Braiden yelled loudly as Heather quickly turned around to see her brother reserving her a spot on the first carriage.

"Come on," Heather instructed as she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd and over to the carriage.

Heather and Charn boarded the carriage.

"Finally, and you talk about me being slow!" Braiden growled as he pushed his nose back into his book.

"Charn, that's my geeky brother Braiden," Heather laughed, "Braiden, this is Charn Mackrell. She's a first year."

"Pleasure," Charn smiled.

"Uh-huh," Braiden agreed, not even looking up from his book.

"Are you two twins?" Charn wondered.

"Yeah, but I'm older," Heather answered as Braiden shot her an evil look.

"That's so cool," Charn giggled.

"Not really," Braiden interrupted, "I have my twin sister here, my thrid year sister Cammie here and my seventh year brother Ashton here."

"Wow," Charn whispered.

Just then a large boy came sitting down next to Braiden. The three were silent as the boy pulled a sandwich from his pocket. Charn and Heather looked back and forth at one another.

"Want a bite?" the boy offered, noticing how everyone was starring at him.

"No thanks," Braiden coughed off, attempting not to laugh.

"I just ate," Heather lied.

"Sure, thank you for offering," Charn smiled as the boy handed her a small piece of the sandwich.

"My name's Courage Manyon," Courage introduced.

"Charn Lee," Charn smiled.


	2. Digory Thornton

As the carriages finally arrived at the banks of the river, Heather was slow to leave. She sat dead in her seat as Courage, Charn, and then Braiden all left the carriage. 

"Aren't you coming?" Braiden asked as he stopped to wait for Heather. 

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be right there," Heather whispered. 

Heather looked over at the large castle. 

"So that's Hogwarts. The great school Ashton and Cammie always rave about," Heather muttered to herself. 

Her mind kept screaming at her to go over to the boats but her hands tightly gripped the side of the carriage. All of a sudden, a tall boy with curly brown hair walked by. As he noticed Heather, he slowly stopped to give her another look. 

"Are you okay?" the boy wondered. 

"Yes I'm fine," Heather squeaked out, making it apparent she had been lying. 

The boy slowly boarded the carriage and sat across from Heather. She slowly looked up at the boy. He had a rugged sort of look about him. His brown eyes were dark, but yet so calm while his unruly hair gave him a completely different appearance. 

"The name's Digory Thornton," Digory introduced. 

"Heather, Mackrell, Heather Mackrell," Heather murmured. 

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Digory questioned as he pulled a large red apple from his robe. 

"No reason," Heather lied again. 

"Oh okay, then. Well you do know they're about to leave." 

"So." 

"So don't you want to go over there and get on a boat?" 

"I don't know." 

Digory slowly reached over and pulled Heahter's right hand from the carriage. Then, he did the same to her left. Heather loooked over at her brother to see him and Charn pointing at whispering at her and Digory. 

"I'm fine," Heather snapped as she pulled her hands away and lept from the carriage. 

"You're a bit of a brat, you know," Digory informed as he too left the carriage. 

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Heather asked as she kept her eyes focused on Braiden. 

"It means you're rude to those who are friendly to you, you are a brat," Digory explained. 

Heather stopped walking and sharply turned around. 

"Do not mess with me," Heather threatened, looking Digory squarely in the eye. 

"Yes, a brat indeed. I bet you're spoiled also," Digory accused as he continued walking towards the boats. 

Heather grabbed Digory's shoulder and quickly spun him around. 

"I am not spoiled, I am not rich, I am not a brat, and I am not having this conversation with you!" Heather growled as she pushed Digory out of her way. 

"I never said you were rich, but I'm sure you are that too." 

"Do you get a kick out of bothering me?" 

"I'm not bothering you, I'm simply trying to understand why you don't take to generosity." 

Heather ignored the boy and ran off to her brother. After a few minutes, she slowly turned around to find Digory off talking to another group of boys. 

"Who was he?" Charn burst in, ruining Heather's train of thought. 

"A brat," Heather smiled as she walked past Charn and onto one of the boats. 


	3. The Sorting Hat

The great hall was indeed that of it's title, great. Heather looked about the large room. At the table on the far left sat her eldest brother Ashton. To Ashton's right, sat Heather's older sister Cammie. Ashton was in Slytherin, while Cammie was a Gryffindor. 

"First years, line up along here," an old woman instructed as she stood in front of the students, "My name is Professor McGonegall, and welcome to Hogwarts." 

The room went into an uproar. Heather couldn't help but smile. McGonegall put her hands into the room causing the room to once again become silent. 

"Now, to begin the sorting ritual. When your name is called, come sit on the stool. I will then place the sorting hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses." 

Heather looked over at Cammie. Cammie caught Heather's eyes and gave her a familiar wave. 

"That's Cammie for you," Heather thought to herself, "A goody goody who is always happy, always friendly, and always perfect. She gets straight "A"s and everyone loves her. She's always volunteering and getting her house all sorts of crazy points. What am I doing here? There's no way I can ever be as good as her." 

"Courage Manyon," MyGonagel yelled as the large boy slowly trudged up to the stool and sat down. 

MyGonagel placed the tattered old hat onto Courage's head. 

"Oh, yes, I see," the hat spoke, "Well then it must be, Gryffindor!" 

Courage lept from the stool and over to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted with hand shakes and hugs. 

"Charn Lee," McGonegall announced. 

Heather looked over and gave Charn a smile. Charn took a large breath in. She slowly walked over to the stool and sat down, her heart racing. MyGanegal once again put the old hat on Charn's head. 

"Well, hmm, interesting. If that's what it is, then it must be, Slytherin!" the hat yelled. 

A large smile spread across Charn's face as she triumphantly walked over to the Slytherin table. 

Heather's jaw dropped. 

"How in the world did she get into Slytherin? She's a total good girl!" Heather thought to herself. 

"Heather Mackrell," McGonegall announced. 

Heather froze. 

"Move me! Move!" Heather yelled inside at herself. 

Heather looked around to see the entire room starring at her. She slowly began walking towards the stool. Each step felt twice as heavy as the step before. It felt like an eternity before Heather finally reached the stool. She sat down, her face pale and cold. McGonegall placed the sorting hat on Heather's head. Heather's whole body was now shaking. 

"Well, oh my, I," the hat began as it started to shake. 

Many gasps and whispers were exchanged through the room. All of a sudden the hat began to scream as it began to unravel. By now the entire great hall was in an uproar. Heather looked around bewildered and scared. McGonegall ran over and grabbed the hat from Heather's head and threw it onto the ground. 

"Silence!" an old man with a large beard yelled from the table at the front of the hall. 

Heather quickly turned around to see an old man standing at the table. The old man quickly walked over to Heather. 

"Come with me," the man demanded. 


	4. Professor Dumbledore

Heather looked up at the old man pacing back and forth then back at the clock. She had been sitting in the old man's office for fourty five minutes now. 

"Ms. Mackrell, are you aware of what happened today?" the old man asked. 

"No, sir," Heather whispered. 

The old man slowly walked over to his desk and sat down. 

"Do you see this plaque?" the old man smiled as he took a large silver plaque from his desk. 

"Yes sir,"Heather answered. 

"Read it." 

"To Head Master Albus Dumbledore, for over 25 years of service." 

"I have been head master at this school for over 25 years and have never seen anything like what happened tonight." 

"With all do respect sir, I don't know what happened." 

"Have you any demon in your family?" 

Heather looked up at Dumbledore. 

"Well of course, my father's a demon." 

Dumbledore slowly looked up at Heather. 

"Well then, I suppose we've found the cause of our problem." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The sorting hat is meant to go into your mind and discover your roots, your past, your future, your hidden secrets. But some things, like a demon's evil, can burn away at even the most pure creature." 

"But my dad's not evil." 

"But he's demon, and the demon is evil." 

"So what do I do now?" 

"You will join your classmates. I will have your things taken to the Slytherin dorms." 

"Slytherin? I'm in Slytherin?" 

"I do believe Slytherin is where you belong." 

"Thank you professor, thank you," Heather smiled as she bound out the door and down to the dungeons to join her fellow housemates. 


End file.
